What if?
by GFY-IDGAFF
Summary: What if Hinata had been kidnapped at the age of three by kumogakure ninja? What if she became the heartless monster? No harmen, strong Hinata. Will be rated M and will include romance in later chapters.


_Inhale_

She opened her mouth slightly, only enough for her breath to escape.

_Exhale _

The warm breath became visible once it mingled with the cold atmosphere before disappearing completely. The action was simple, natural; yet magnificent.

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

When her eyes weren't red because of the irritation and pain or bandaged from all the experiments, she would play this little "game" simply because it wasn't very often she was able to "see". Plus, it's not like she could do anything mildly considered interesting with the chains strangling her hands over her head, across her torso and ankles.

It wasn't always like this, though.

Around the time of her kidnapping she was placed in some sort of facility. She remember the room was painted a lonely white. There only was a bed, a small table with a matching chair and a small tiny teddy bear; they too were drenched in white.

The men in the white coats had said it was supposed to give the young girl "comfort", make me feel "safe". But she believed they failed to understand that a child who was ripped from her home, watched her father brutally beat and then witnessed her uncle killed in front of her, would find comfort and safety in few pieces of furniture and a small stuffed animal.

Unfortunately, dew to her young age, she was very naïve. Quickly falling victim to their empty words and promises; she even forgave them for the pain and suffering.

It wasn't until a year or two she started to changed, she had, for a lack of better words, snapped. The girl had become violent and mischievous.

The doctors, the guards; everyone had become her prey. She would attack without mercy.

The men had come to a conclusion that they, unintentionally, created a monster. And we all know were monsters end up.

They are Isolated, caged.

_Inhale _

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Exhale _

_Inhale _

_Ex-_

For a few seconds her cell had been filled with the footsteps of two people, then the ear-piercing jingling of keys followed by the loud creak of a rusted door opening.

She frowned and focused on her lap, her little game had been interrupted.

One of the men stepped forward, he then sniffed hard before chucking his saliva to the other side of the cell. "Come little bird, s' time ta see doc."

Unfortunately for these men, they were about to be included in another one of her many games. A violent game that she hadn't played in a long time. She waited patiently for the right moment to strike. After all, the doctors could wait a little longer.

The other man walked until he stood in front of her. He then reached into his breast pocket to reveal a small key, to which he had used to detach the chains that held her wrists above her head. The same key was then used to disconnect her chained ankles from the wall. She slide her legs until they laid flat on the ground. Her chained wrists fell to her lap.

The two men weren't expecting what happened next.

The girl brought her thighs to her chest and with all her might kicked the man closes to her in his right knee, he tumbled to the ground. The load snapping of his now broken knee was quickly masked by a painful scream. Wasting no time she wrapped her chains around his neck and placed her feet on his shoulders. She then pulled her wrists upward. The man chocked as he clawed at her legs, but she didn't stop; not until she heard a pop and the struggling stopped.

The unharmed man reached his right hand into a pouch on his thigh and pulled out a kunai. He used his left to activate his ear piece. He then shouted into the small microphone.

"I NEED BACKUP NOW!"

Untangling the chains from the dead man's neck, she was now face-to-face with the last guard.

She had stood feet away from him, her face was covered by her long thick locks of hair. The only visible thing the man saw were two lilac orbs.

The room was once again filled with screams and cries.

Oh, how Hinata Hyuga _loved _Games.


End file.
